


Drop Dead Cynical

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Reader-Insert, Swearing, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for week 14 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. I apologize, again, for this. I just felt like writing something not so… fluffy, I guess. Not sure if I’ll make a second part. We’ll just see where the prompts take me.</p>
<p>Prompt: ‘This is ten times worse than that.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Dead Cynical

The splash of blood hit your face as the machete cut through the vamp’s neck. What you, Castiel and the Winchesters had thought was a coven of a few vampires, had turned out to be a few dozen or so. Half of the coven had been taken care of but the remaining ones were harder to behead.

The four of you were covered in sweat, blood and grime, panting in exertion. Cas had used his grace, smiting as many vamps as he could, but he had drained most of his grace, resorting to using his angel blade. Sam and Dean were running on fumes, beheading vamps left and right, trying to stay alert and grounded in the fight. You followed suit, taking down as many bloodsuckers as you could.

Finally all the vamps were down and dead. You took a deep breath and winked at the brothers and Cas with a grin on your face. You saw their eyes widen and Dean roar your name before you felt severe pain in your side. You didn’t hear Dean and Sam screaming your name as you fell to the ground, nor Castiel’s angry growl of rage as he attacked the lone vampire with vengeance. He stabbed and beheaded him quickly with the angel blade.

Blood was steadily seeping out of your side, your eyes closing tightly as the shock wore off and the pain hit you. Sam rushed over to your side, pulling his flannel off, pressing it against your wound.

“Cas, man. You gotta do something!” He yelled. “She’s losing a lot of blood!” You winced as Sam pressed harder to stop the flow, his shirt staining crimson with your blood.

Castiel raced to your side, pressing his fingers to your forehead to heal you. After a few seconds, he pulled away. “I stopped the bleeding but I cannot heal her. My grace is severely depleted. I don’t have enough left. I’m sorry.”

“WHAT?!” Dean bellowed. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?! How can your grace be depleted? You’re a fucking angel, Cas! Can’t you just mojo some more from upstairs?!”

Cas gave him a hard stare. “No, Dean. I can’t just ‘mojo’ more grace. Resting is the only way to restore grace. It’s faster if I’m in Heaven.”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I get it, Cas. We’ll get her to a hospital. Go rest up. We’ll need you back to heal her all the way.” Castiel nodded before disappearing, the sound of feathers filling the abandoned house.

Dean approached your form as Sam was checking you over, making sure you weren’t severly bleeding from anywhere else. Sam glanced at his brother and nodded, letting him know it was okay to move you. You had passed out after Cas had tried to heal you, so you were unaware of Dean lifting you bridal style, carefully maneuvering you to the backseat of the Impala. Sam followed behind, climbing in the driver’s seat as Dean sat in the back with you, your head in his lap.

Dean sighed and combed his fingers between strands of your hair. He couldn’t lose you. He never told you that he felt something for you, something he had never felt with someone else. He believed you were his soul mate. He never thought it possible that he would have one, but you were. He truly believed that.

And now, he was close to losing you, again. If he thought the Wendigo hunt a couple years ago was bad, where you had been scratched so deeply he could see bone, this was worse. ’ _This is ten times worse than that._ ’ he thought. You had to be ok. He couldn’t lose you. He **wouldn’t** lose you. Besides Sam, you were everything to him and come hell or high water, he was gonna make sure you knew it.


End file.
